A random collection of poems
by marinadaearthgoddess
Summary: Hiya, this is a random collection of poems, some might have Yuugiou characters in them some might not but who the heck gives
1. HuRt

Hiya peoplz my name is marinadaearthgoddess (yes I am da same person as marina in caddyl's story) this is my first story/poem thing and yeah……. Oh disclaimer: marina doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or she would be really happy! And rich! And could fly around da world on a broom stick!

Marina: Mel just get on with da poem

Mel: nah u can't make me

Bakura: both of you shut up and get on with da poem!

Bell (I do own bell and he's marina/Mel's cat): MEOW!

Mel: okay bell on with da poem!

Marina: sweatdrop

_**Hurt / Ryou to Bakura**_

_**You hurt me deep, more than you'll ever know.**_

_**You hit me physically and emotionally if you could only see what pain you put me through.**_

_**You're words and violence rain down like knives stabbing and jabbing me.**_

_**I don't know how long I can live it through before I die but………**_

_**You'll never know and I'll never tell**_

A.n

I no its sad TT but I was feeling depressed I might have another poem I will publish but I have 2 find it somewhere in my room !

Marina: sweatdrop

mel: yay!


	2. SiStErS

HIYA EVERY1 ! I'm back um here is another poem not about Yu-Gi-Oh but about my feelings for my baka sister

Marina: yep nessa is such a baka !

Mel: yep yep nods her head I agree totally with you

Nessa( Vanessa) : hey no fair mummy !...runs of to fetch my mum

Marina: eye roll seeee she so !&!& annoying !

Mel: marina don't swear

Marina/mel/nessa's mum: mel have u been mean to your 1 and only sister?

Mel: no mummy I've been a good girl

Marina: sweatdrop

Malik: just get on with da poem !

Marina: fine whateva

**_My sister_**

_**This is deciated to my youger sister Vanessa(nessa)**_

_**You moan and whin till u get your way.**_

_**To me every day is your birthday.**_

_**You copy and steal all of my ideas and things**_

_**And I'll say dat ur not my kin.**_

_**SO stop looking up to me ,**_

_**STOP acting like me **_

_**AND ! MOST OF ALL…………………..**_

_**STOP COPYING ME ! **_

AND JUST COZ I can ! I'll add another poem

_**THE MANY USES OF SISTERS**_

_**You can use them as a slave or a spoon**_

_**Or plan them a horrible doom.**_

_**You could sit there and sulk and wish dat they would rot **_

_**Or chuck them on da head with a spoon**_

_**But when you dine and your sister has had her time **_

_**And your have heard enough of her whine **_

_**Just chuck her out of the window and say**_

……_**.. " that was fun and fine"**_

marina: aahhh I feel much better now

mel: yep yep me too

nessa : mmmmuuuummmmmmmmmmyyyyyyy they are writing bad poems about me

marina: I think dat was all for today see you soon !

oh and I almost forgot thanks mikaristar for reviewing !

bye for now !


	3. MeMoRiEs

Marina: hiya pplz yet again oh and if u don't like my txt talking plz don't put it in da reviews

Mel: another sad poem 

Marina: I will TRY and write a happy 1 but I think i have dis 1 and another sad 1

Mel: on with da sad poem ! 

_**Memories**_

_**You wake up,**_

_**Another boring day at school u heard urself say**_

**_Classes through classes_**

_**You trudge through**_

_**Managing somehow to survive**_

_**When you get home , on da computer all da same**_

_**  
A MESSAGE**_

_**You read the message through and through**_

_**All those memories come flooding back to u **_

_**Pain, horror, hurt**_

_**Your face mow covered with tears  
but 1 day you'll be able to cry no more because all those tears are used up,**_

_**But the hurt the pain always remain **_

_**Hidden by laughter ,still there **_

_**Deep in though ,pain creeps in**_

_**Now all you know is hurting**_

_**Hurting like a thousand knives **_

_**Jabbing, plundering and stabbing  
**_

_**And you find you can not cry no more**_

Marina: tears flooding down her face I can't seem to write any happy poems

I no I'll try and write more in-the-moment poems  or more angry 1's ooooowwwww glares evilly at Vanessa (Vanessa is my sister ) BWHahahaHAHAhahaHAHAHahaHAHahahAHAhA

Mel:blink blink

Vanessa: M-U-M-M-Y marina's gone cwazy again (in the pestering annoying sister voice)

Marina:mocking vanessaM-U-M-M-Y vanessa's gone cwazy again

Vanessa: HMPH

Mel: sweat drop um……………………….bye?


	4. I wIsH dAt U wHeRe HeRe!

I wish u where here ……. (One-of-da-moment-poems)

hiya every body i'm back !

:heart:To valde :heart:

Don't u have one of those days?

When everything goes wrong?

And you feel like crying but u cant?

And you just want to wave a magic wand and make every thing all better again?

And I wish you would come here and whisk me away to some far off fairy tale

Palace where there is always a happy ending.

But wishing sometimes can not be enough………………………

As I sit here in English, period 6, Wednesday, last week before school holidays. (AN um well dats when I wrote it and it's now Thursday, lunch, still last week before school holidays)

I sit and wish you were here besides me and I could be here with you and you would take away all the pain, the hurt, all the sadness away.

And I could just look into Ur eyes and say ……..I love u

By Mel

cries I'm feeling depressed cries today I accidentally blocked my sim card today ( I think) and manda told me not 2 worry but HOW CAN I when sent me a very disturbing txt um a couple nights ago !

Oh and in still hate my sister!

Bibi

MaRiNa


End file.
